


Ozzy's Stall

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan





	Ozzy's Stall

It was lunch period as always, it was almost time for Ozzy to use HIS stall, he could only hope none of the new kids were using it. The though always gave him anxiety. Yet soon enough the clock hit 12:30 and Ozzy knew it was time to move. But something soon struck him as odd, Felix wasn't sitting with him, Felix and Ted were both his boyfriend, did Felix hate Theodore that much? Ozzy didn't really care though, it wasn't the time for drama and he knew that. 

Ozzy finally got Ms. Margaret to sign is hallpass, it took so long that he thought he was about to piss himself! But Felix still wasn't back, maybe he went home, it didn't matter, Ozzy was already jumping from one foot to the other. He opened the boys room door with force only to see Felix in HIS stall. 

"Felix! That's so unclean, get up!" Ozzy pushed his thighs together, shoving his hands inbetween to try and stop from leaking. 

Felix just laughed and pushed the door open farther, Ozzy was happy to see the other with his pants on, yet it would take weeks before he could use it again! At least that's what Ozzy thought. "Ya know what Ozzy? If you want in your stall, you're gonna have to beg or you could use the dirty ones," Felix said with a grin.

"God Felix you're so sadistic!" Ozzy's bladder was bulging he was about to explode but he knew he had do get in. He fell to his knees in front of Felix holding onto his dick to keep any piss from coming out. "Please let me in Felix!"

The blonde haired boy chuckled in his face and responded with an amused "no". He looked at the other desperate and soaked in sweat. Ozzy couldn't help but sigh shakily accidentally pushing on his bladder, creating a wet spot on his pants. "Felix! Felix please let me go in! I'm about to pee my pants!" Ozzy demanded.

"You won't get anywhere screaming like that. How about you take those hands off that aching cock of yours and see if you can stop it from coming out," Felix grinned widely making his intentions known. He knew he and no choice, he slowly removed his hands and set them on the floor looking up at the other male. "Please, let me go now.... I did what you wanted," Ozzy choked back tears as he pissed a little bit more.

"Hmmm no," Felix said in a playful tone, crossing his legs, watching the red haired boys head hang down.

Wet sobs rang out as Ozzy finally let into the painful urge. Piss gushed out onto the floor, soaking his pants socks and shoes. The puddle even reached the back of his hands by the time he was done.

Ozzy's whole body shook as he cried, pee still dribbling from the Jean fabric and into the piss puddle making small ripples. he could hardly lift his head up to look at the other.

Felix got up slowly looking down at the pee soaked mess in front of him. "I'll call the janitor to clean up your mess, be a good boy Ozzy".


End file.
